Soreka Blackblood
Kingdom of Stormwind *The Stormwind Guard Order of the Ebon Blade House Relindor Kingdom of Gilneas The Scourge (Formerly) Alliance of Lordaeron (Formerly) Kingdom of Lordaeron (Formerly) |Row 5 title = Motto|Row 5 info = Honor and duty, first and foremost.|Row 6 title = Status:|Row 6 info = }}Soreka Blackblood, born Soreka Algorn, is an Un-Afflicted Gilnean Third Generation Death Knight of Acherus; The Ebon Hold. Currently Soreka serves as a Sergeant in the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard under Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor, as well as serving as a Knight of House Relindor. "Honor? What does a spineless coward like you know of honor? Did you fight and bleed in the name of Lordaeron? Did you die defending the innocent? No. You are a worm that robs defenseless women and sullies the streets of my King's city. I will take great pleasure in ending your life, "Brother"." Biography Early Life Gilneas Soreka Algorn began his life, like so many others, in the Human Kingdom of Gilneas, born within his family's home in Gilneas City. Born into what one could consider the middle class, his father being a rather successful mining foreman north in the region of Silverpine Forest and his mother being a skilled surgeon. The child was born the year the First War began. As Soreka grew and matured within the safe confines of Gilneas City he spent his rather early childhood just being a normal kid. Playing with friends, annoying his parents, learning the ways of the world. In his time in Gilneas his mother birthed two more children. His younger brother, Akeros, and his baby sister Amelia. Even as a child Soreka was fiercely defensive of his younger kin, granted he never got to truly show it. His parents, uncle and aunt taught him the ways of the world from the shelter of home. At the age of five, several months after Amelia was born, Soreka's family packed up and left Gilneas for reasons never fully explained to the young boy. The Algorn family moved north to Lordaeron, settling down within the mighty walls of Lordaeron City. Lordaeron Life was different in Lordaeron. Even as a young boy, Soreka understood that much. The people talked strangely. Mounted Knights on armored steeds patrolled the streets, armor gleaming in the midday sun. The white and blue banners of Lordaeron flew from the walls and buildings and the air often smelled of blooming flowers or baking bread in the summer. After living in Gilneas for all his life up to that point, Soreka was slightly culture shocked by the change. The family remained 'middle class', Soreka's father using the money gained from his mining operations to buy a decent home in a nice part of the Capital. Several months after their arrival to Lordaeron Soreka's mother gave birth to another brother, Jastle Algorn, someone who would prove to be a pain in Soreka's side when they grew up. As Soreka aged his father and uncle, a former Gilnean Guardsman, started to take more and more of an interest in the boy. At the age of seven they started to train him in the ways of war. Swordplay and horseback riding were his best points. At age eleven he could duel his father to a standstill. At thirteen he could best him. Soreka loved the rush of combat, even if at the time it was simply training. The clang of steel sent adrenaline rushing through his body, a feeling that the young man enjoyed greatly. The only thing that Soreka enjoyed more then combat was riding. While the family didn't own a horse, Soreka's uncle had a good friend at a farm outside the Capital City that bred horses for the Lordaeron Army and would take Soreka there to learn how to ride. While not the best horseman in the Kingdom by any means, Soreka would grow to be a formidable Cavalier. As Soreka continued to mature the Gilnean would start to learn more and more of the vile acts of the Orcish Horde in the First and Second Wars. Soreka was determined to prevent such a war from happening again, and as soon as he came of age, enlisted in the Lordaeron Army. Service in the Lordaeron Army In several ways, Soreka had been training for army life since the age of seven. When he enlisted within the Army at the age of eighteen Soreka had almost a decade of training under his belt. While restricted from riding and assigned to the Infantry, Soreka continued his training in swordsmanship. Many of the Recruits that went up against the man in spars swiftly found themselves disarmed and forced to yield. Even at the rank of Recruit, he was able to duel a few Private to a standstill, yet never managing a victory against one of his superiors. Soreka completed his basic training within the Army swiftly and was given the rank of Private. Soreka was sent with a handful of other soldiers to the town of Strahnbrad to reinforce the town after a notable increase in raids by Blackrock Orcs. The arrival of reinforcements was met with a warm embrace by the denizens of the town. The Captain of the guard was swift to send the new soldiers to work, walking long patrols through the town or keeping a eagle's watch on the countryside; constantly alter for raids. The reinforced garrison managed to beat back several smaller raids by the Orcs before they were overwhelmed. One day a raid the likes of which Soreka had never seen swarmed the town. The clash of steel and cries of war filled the air, starting the Private from his post at the town gate. He and the other Private on guard duty drew their swords, tightened the straps of their shields, and charged into the fray. The combat did not last long, as the superior numbers and strength of the orcs drove back the guardsmen. Soon Soreka and another soldier, a young Andric Raymore, were trapped within an alley, standing between several muscular orcs and a half dozen cowering civilians. Algorn's blade dripped with the blood of the orc's brethren, his armor spattered in blood and gore. The group had a silent standoff for several tense minutes, then the orcs made their move. They charged and the guardsmen ran to meet them. Soreka and the other private struck down one Orc before a ripple of confusion passed through them. Cries of "For Lordaeron!" broke the air, and several new footmen rushed into the alley behind the orcs. Together the humans cut down the orcs. When Soreka asked them who they were from, they simple replied with; "We're in the company of Prince Arthas. Come with us, this battle is far from over." Together the soldiers rushed into the town, swiftly running into Prince Arthas. Under the combined might of the soldiers and the Paladin, the orcs were forced to retreat; taking multiple captives, however. After the battle was over Prince Arthas ordered several of the guardsmen to join his force to aid him in hunting the orcs down. Soreka was one of these soldiers. Following the Crown Prince of Lordaeron, Soreka marched off, vengeance burning in his mind. Company of a Prince Serving under Prince Arthas would lead Soreka all across Lordaeron and into more battles for his life then the soldier could keep track of. Soreka followed his Prince far and wide, traveling with him initially from the village of Strahnbrad all the way until the Culling of Stratholme. Firstly though, the group had to deal with the rising threat of the Blackrock Orcs. After Prince Arthas had rendezvoused with Uther the Lightbringer outside one of the orc's main camps, Soreka was one of the footmen ordered to stay behind to defend the camp from raids alongside the Paladin. For the most part, Soreka's part in the mission was minuscule. He aided Lord Uther and several other soldiers in deflecting a few assaults from the orcs, but Prince Arthas did most of the work with another group of men backing him up. After Prince Arthas returned and spoke with Lord Uther, he informed the soldiers that they would be moving out. They packed up and followed their Prince towards their next objective; Andorhal. The events at Andorhal were rather uneventful for the man. He, along with Private Raymore and several others were tasked with guarding the main encampment while Prince Arthas and the newer addition to the company, Lady Jaina Proudmoore, moved into the town proper. So far, traveling under Prince Arthas had proved rather uneventful for the man. His desire to avenge the kidnapped humans of Strahnbrad had been satisfied by the events several days earlier, when Prince Arthas had invaded the Blackrock camp. Soreka was still a rather inexperienced yet above average soldier and had never been in any major battles. Yes, he had seen combat in Stranhbrad, on the road to Andorhal and Andorhal proper, but those engagements were simply skirmishes. That was about to change as the group moved onto their next objective; Hearthglen. The battle at Hearthglen was Soreka's first real battle. The young man was tasked with patrolling the interior of the town, searching for any Undead or Cultists that managed to slip through the battle lines. This proved rather eventful. While passing an abandoned house on the northern side of the town, Soreka heard screams coming from within. With no other footmen in the vicinity, Soreka drew his blade and ran in. Within Soreka encountered two Ghouls and a black robed man standing before a locked door. The screams came from within the door. The footman charged forward with reckless abandon, impaling the cultist in the back before cutting down the two ghouls. He opened the door, revealing a elderly man in expensive clothing. It turned out this man was a minor noble visiting Hearthglen. The man thanked Soreka for saving him and praised his bravery for charging the Undead alone. The man had connections within the court of King Terenas, and, after the battle, pulled a few strings. This combined with Soreka's dedicated service under Prince Arthas caused him to get knighted, skipping the stage as a Squire and becoming a full knight in the Brotherhood of Lordain. The Culling ]] With a new medal pinned to his chest and mounted on a heavily armored warhorse Soreka rode behind his Prince to Stratholme, blissfully unaware of the events that were about to unfold. Soreka was present at Arthas' confrontation with Lady Jaina Proudmoore and Uther the Lightbringer outside the main gates, and was rather shocked at the Prince's decision to purge the city. Nevertheless, he followed his orders and lead a small squad into the city. Due to his deeds in the Culling, including saving the lives of almost everyone in his squad, Soreka was promoted to the rank of Sergeant in the Lordaeron Army. The soldiers cut down several dozen citizens and set fire to several buildings before being forced to pull out of the city after being ambushed by several necromancers and a dozen zombies. The events of the Culling of Stratholme caused Soreka to get set on a road of regret and despair. He questioned himself and his Prince and was almost driven to the brink of madness. Death's Cold Embrace Sometime between the Culling and when Arthas set sail for Northrend, Soreka was assigned away from the Prince's company, instead being sent with an envoy to Silvermoon City to request aid from the High Elves. The mission itself was kept rather quiet. The group were slowed substantially on the road by several attacks from bandits and Gnolls. When they finally reached the lands of the elves, they were kept outside the city proper by High Elven rangers due to fear of them containing the Plague of Undeath. Talks took far too long to begin and even longer to actually reach a conclusion, which they never managed. The group had been in Quel'Thalas long enough for Soreka to meet and get close to a young Quel'dorei woman, Elethi Lightwalker. It was not long after thing between the two started getting rather intimate that news reached the envoy. Prince Arthas had returned, and with him came the destruction of their home of Lordaeron. Enraged arguments broke out between the Knights of Lordain that were protecting the emissary. Soreka, Sir Galvan Jandvar and Sir Orian the Devout wanted to ride back to their home and try to stop their treacherous Prince while Sir Sinvis Farsight, Sir Alexander Cooke and Sir Amigan Frostblade argued they should stay in the safety of Quel'Thalas. In the end, after days of bickering, the envoy broke the stalemate. They had no home to return to. They would stay in Quel'Thalas with permission from the Elves. Not long after, Quel'Thalas came under attack by Arthas, the Champion of the Litch King, in what would be known as the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas. Sir Orian, Sir Galvan and Sir Sinvis rushed to the frontlines while Soreka, Alexander and Amigan stayed behind to help defend the Elven capital. For all the effort of the Elves, Arthas advanced, culling the knights in the process. The first part of Soreka's story reached it's end within the streets of Silvermoon. Together, he, Alexander and Amigan stood against Arthas while the Scourge rampaged all around them. With cries of "For Lordaeron!" on their lips, they charged their former Prince. The 'battle' was laughably short. Amigan's head was severed clean from his shoulders before he even had the chance to swing his blade. Alexander was strangled to death with black magic. Soreka tried to get a strike off towards the man, but his blade, Frostmourne, deflected it, shattering Algorn's own in the process. Stunned, Soreka was impaled by the accursed blade through the back, his soul trapped within the confines as he just became one of thousands that Arthas would slaughter. His body was preserved with necromantic magics with Alexander's and Galvan's. The Scarlet Enclave Soreka's body remained rather well preserved during the time the Scourge slumbered, stored among countless others for later use. Eventually, with the awakening of the Litch King, Soreka's body was finally used. At Acherus; The Ebon Hold Soreka's soul was ejected from Frostmourne back into his body. The Gilnean awoke on the dark floor of the Necropolis and arose to Instructor Razuvious', completly forgetting his past life like so many others. He was gifted the trappings of a Herald of Acherus, one of the Litch King's chosen Knights. After retrieving a runeblade Soreka was thrust headlong into the fray. as a Death Knight. Done by the talented Popohnia |left]]Soreka was one of the first boots on the ground after the establishment of Death's Breach and charged directly into the Scarlet Crusade's lines in Havenshire. The Death Knight fought with reckless abandon, cutting down Crusader and civilian alike with his fellow Knights at his side. Steadily the front line advanced, leaving a mass of corpses behind it. Oddly enough, it seemed that death had increased Soreka's skill level. As the front line pushed to the gates of New Avalon, Soreka brazenly charged into the city with several other Death Knights. The group of five carved a bloody swath through the Crusaders, a brutal combination of Hemomancy from a female Stormwindian Human, crippling Frost Magic from Soreka himself and a male Bronzebeard Dwarf and a stunning display of Necromancy from the two other humans, both female. Amidst the carnage, one of the other Humans called out to Soreka that he "fought with the brutality and savagery of a blackblood", referencing the Orcs. The term stuck and Soreka adopted the last name Blackblood. Driven by the voice of the Litch King in their minds, the group split, breaking down the doors of various houses and murdering the occupants. As Soreka Blackblood burst through the door of a rather small home, he was surprised to find the barrel of a musket mere inches from his nose. The knight faltered as his glowing blue gaze fell on the face of the woman aiming the gun. A Quel'dorei. His wife. He recognized her flowing white hair and the small white scar above her nose. Most of all, he recognized the silver choker around her neck. A gift he had given her a week before Silvermoon fell. Seeing her stirred some of Soreka's best memories; walking with her through Eversong Woods; the laugh of his fellow Knights of Lordaine before they died; the warmth of the sun on his flesh. The Litch King's icy voice pierced his mind, bidding him to cut her down. Soreka obeyed. Moving with unnatural speed, Soreka thrust his blade through his former love's chest. A look of pure sorrow was plastered on the Elf's face as she fell to the floor. Soreka decapitated her before turning on two cowering children. His children. Soreka left the house not thirty seconds later, leaving three corpses behind. Smoke billowed from the open door as spilled logs from the fireplace set the home aflame. Seeds of doubt had been planted in Soreka's mind. Was what he was doing wrong? Was the Litch King wrong? He remembered the feeling of Frostmourne piercing his chest. A cold chill washed over him as he suppressed his thoughts, not daring to allow the Litch King to hear them. After what felt like hours of mindless slaughter, the voice of the Litch King bid his Knights to fall back to Death's Breach. Soreka obeyed and retreated, kneeling before the Saronite pillar upon which the God of Death stood. Frost Wyrmms soared overhead towards the burning ruins. After several minutes of surveying the slaughter, the Litch King sent his men towards the last symbol of resistance: Light's Hope Chapel. Soreka mounted his Deathcharger, the same horse which had carried him in life, and rode hard with the rest of the Knights towards their goal. Soreka rode with the Vanguard during the Assault on Light's Hope Chapel and managed to slay two Paladins of the Argent Dawn before getting locked in combat with Sir Jorick Frostblade, the son of the Knight of Lordaine Amigan Frostblade. The two dueled in the midst of the chaos before the battle ended with the intervention of Highlord Tirion Fordring. After the confrontation Soreka traveled back to Acherus with the rest of the newly formed Order of the Ebon Blade and fought savagely durring the short Battle for the Ebon Hold, his most notable achievement during the battle when he hacked a toe from the Abomination Patchwerk. After the battle Soreka remained at the Ebon Hold where he studied under the Lich Amal'thazad before being sent to Northrend with a vast majority of the Ebon Blade. The War in the Frozen Wastes , Paladin of the Holy Light. Second eldest of the three Algorn brothers.]] Soreka arrived in Northrend shortly after the Valiance Expedition in the small port town of Valgarde within the Howling Fjord. Much to the Death Knight's shock it was there Soreka would come across his younger brother, Akeros Algorn, now a Paladin of the Holy Light, and childhood friend Fizzbane Redbloom, now a Cryomancer of the Kirin Tor. After a tearful reunion on Akeros' part the three set off into the Fjord on orders to harry the Vrykul raiders assaulting the port from Utgarde Keep. The three started raiding the raiders; attacking supply caravans between the numberous Vrykul villages to the Keep. They would work out in the woods of the Fjord for several weeks, never sleeping in the same place twice and carefully covering their tracks after each assault. Together the soldiers would manage to successfully destroy close to a dozen supply caravans before the Vrykul started sending more bereserkers to guard the caravans. It was also that this point that they began to send hunting parties with orders to specifically track down and slaughter the troublesome Humans. The group, having worked their way up to the northern sections of the Fjord, started to begin a furious journey back to Valgarde. Several of the hunting parties had come close to finding them yet hadn't fully uncovered them thanks to Fizzbane, the Mage managing to trick them off with clever tricks of Illusion. After ducking the Vrykul and making their way south for almost a week they were ambushed and forced to retreat into a narrow dead ended canyon. As the Vrykul hunters pressed their advantage and closed in on their quarry they were met with crippling fire from atop the cliffs. Confused by the sudden rain of bullets the brothers rushed them, cutting them down while Fizz raised storms of ice and snow atop them. The ambush turned into a slaughter as the ravine was filled with Vrykul blood and corpses. Not a single Vyrkul escaped. After the massacre the mysterious gunman descended from the cliffs and informed the group that they, being the only Alliance squad near, were to take after a group of Scourge Death Knights, known as The Death Shield, within the mountains that separated the Howling Fjord from the Grizzly Hills. With their new orders the group of four set off north, taking several days to hunt and gather to refresh their supplies. Upon entering the frozen mountains the group was almost immediately set upon by a horrific blizzard which forced them to take shelter within a nearby cave. Their roguish friend, who had introduced himself simply as 'Raven', had been severely frostbitten. Fizzbane through use of Pyromancy had managed to get a small fire going. After being in the cave for several hours they were assaulted by their quarry, the knights of the Death Shield. Close to a dozen Ghouls swarmed into the cave, accompanied by Gheists and skeletal hounds. Soreka and Fizzbane had managed to successfully beat off the first wave, suffering only minor injuries. It was then that the knights proper entered the battle. Duke Morgan Compton and Ji'lynn Plaguewater entered the cave and engaged in duels with the two Algorn brothers. Ji'lynn's Saronite clashed against Akeros' blessed mithril while Saronite on Saronite sparked as Soreka engaged the Duke. For several minutes the battle remained a stalemate. Soreka and the Duke bombarded eachother with ice and brutal strikes, the Ebon Knight's arming swords crashing against the Duke's twin blades. Akeros' blessed armor and divine hymns held off the rotted advance and assault of flesh eating diseases from the fallen Kaldorei. Soreka and the Duke's engagement moved outside the shelter of the cave into the howling blizzard, leaving the other three to deal with the Elf. The blizzard seemed to strengthen both Death Knights, the intensity of the crippling frost magics cast by both increasing ten-fold. Slowly Soreka began to lose ground, being pushed down a slight incline toward a frozen lake. The Duke delivered a swift kick to Soreka's chest and sent him tumbling down the hill. On the shore of the frozen lake Soreka struggled to rise, his blades sliding across the icy surface out of reach. The Duke advanced at a leisurely pace, swinging his blade from side to side. As he raised his blade high for the kill Soreka struck, wrapping his arms around the heavier man's waist and suplexing him. The Duke was thrown over Soreka's head and slammed through the thick ice covering the lake, sinking faster then a boulder due to his Saronite armor. Soreka had no delusions that the Duke might be dead though at the moment he didn't care. He hauled himself to his feet and trudged back up the hill to the cave. Entering the cave he found Akeros propped against the wall, exhausted but alive. Fizzbane and Raven were collapsed by the fire. The Kaldorei Death Knight was nowhere to be seem, nor were the corpses that had littered the cave. All that remained was ashes. Akeros explained how the Elf, Li'lynn Plaguewater, had ran off shortly before Soreka had returned and how he and Fizzbane had scorched the carcasses. The group stayed in the cave for several days while the blizzard raged outside. On the third day the four left the cave and journeyed down the north side of the mountain into the pine forests of the Grizzly Hills. Climbing down the mountain was far easier then climbing up it. During the day long hike they didn't encounter anything out of the ordinary. The pine forests spread out before them and the still living members of the group embraced the warm sun and clean air. The group trekked through the pine forests for several days before coming upon Amberpine Lodge. They spent several days at the lodge resting, refreshing their supplies and planning their next move. Asking around the lodge they found almost no leads on their quarry. As the party's frustrations grew they finally caught a break in one of the most unlikely places. A Furbolg and Night Elf came to the lodge one night and begged those around them for assistance. It seemed that the Furbolg, one of the Timbermaw Tribe, had journeyed to Northrend with the Night Elf in search of his northern cousins. What they found was a plagued village, inhabited by undead Furbolgs lead by a Night Elf Death Knight. Akeros recognized the description given by the wounded Elf. It was the same that had attacked them in the mountains. The party left the Furbolg and Kaldorei in the care of Alliance medics and took off on the path the Kaldorei had described. After several days of travel the party came across the village. The collection of fallen trees turned into homes was filled with shambling Furbolg zombies and Ghouls. The Cataclysm Coming down the Mountain Misadventures in Uldum The Pandaren Campaign The Draenor Campaign The Plains of Nagrand Guardsman of Stormwind Present Day Relations Friends Lord-Marshal AdrobyAdroby Relindor Lord-Marshal Relindor was one of the first people Soreka met when he enlisted within the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard, being the leader of the regiment. Soreka almost immediately gained a large amount of respect for the man due to his talents of leadership and skill in combat. Throughout the Death Knight's service within the regiment his respect for the man continued to grow until the point they started to form a sort of friendship. Eventually Soreka's devoted service to the regiment and unwavering loyalty to Lord Relindor earned him the honor of being knighted by the Lord, making him a knight of House Relindor. Soreka is willing to lay down his life for the man he now calls his Lord, his loyalty to the man rivaling that of his loyalty to the Ebon Blade. Captain Atles Silverblade Atles Silverblade is one of the few guardsmen that Soreka considers a close friend despite their differences in rank and natural differences as Death Knight and Paladin. The two serve together not only as guardsmen but also as Knights of House Relindor, making them brothers in arms in Soreka's mind. While the two are not as close as some of the others Soreka shares bonds with in the Guard Soreka counts Atles among his closest friends and one of the few men that he can count on come Felfire or high water. Master Sergeant Gethro Gibbson Gethro Gibbson is quite possibly Soreka's closest friend. The man is nothing short of a brother to the Death Knight and Soreka hails him as the second best fighter in the Guard. Both men have served together through situations that could break other men, battling through hordes of Undead, Demons and even taking on a Dragon and coming out on top. Together the two are little less then a wrecking ball in combat, being able to read each other well enough that they can predict what their next move would be and correspond accordingly, being able to take down far larger and in some cases experienced foes due to Gethro's tactical mind and arsenal of weaponry with Soreka's brute force and crippling Frost magic, though they tend to end up breaking houses or blowing up bridges. Outside of combat Gethro is the man Soreka generally goes to when seeking advice or looking for a man to go and get hammered with, if Death Knights could get drunk, that is. Soreka was also one of the best men at Gethro's weddings which he to this day still hates the man for making him wear a tuxedo. Semara Gibbson Semara is the adopted daughter of Gethro and Abella Donna Gibbson, two people Soreka is close with. Soreka's relationship with the Monk has gone through more then a fare share of twists and turns, at points the two wanting to strangle each other, and sometimes carrying that out, and other times where they offer to lay down their lives for the other. So far little has actually been done to fully strain their relationship and they remain friends, despite Semara having gone to carry out work with other organizations outside of the Guard. Jane Silverblade-Buckley Jane is one of the few people Soreka has a firm love/hate relationship with, generally bordering on the side of hate for Soreka. There was a short period where Soreka ended up training her how to fight due to an attempt on her life by his brother, the wanted criminal, Jastle Algorn, an even which Soreka felt responsible for. The several weeks of training was not an easy thing for the young woman, Soreka often forcing her to go through quite possibly traumatizing and back-breaking events. After seeing her endure through these challenges and come out on top Soreka's general dislike turned into general tolerance, and possibly even a begrudging respect. Imani Montreaux Imani and Soreka started out more or less as rivals when she first enlisted in the Guard. The two fought often, both verbally and physically. Eventually, however, these fights would turn out to work for the better for the two. Soreka began to respect the Priestess' resilience and tenacity, as well as her immense loyalty to the regiment. Soon enough Soreka and Imani became almost inseparable, becoming as close as family. While they still fight they now also joke and relax, comfortable around each other. Soreka happily calls Imani his "little sister". Fizzbane Redbloom Archmage Fizzbane Redbloom has known Soreka since he was a boy in Lordaeron. The Magus was a friend of his parents and ran a shop in the Capital City that sold flowers and pastries, a shop Soreka would often visit with his "sisters", Prim and Maeriya. The Archmage served with Soreka in the War of the Lich and saved his life several times. Family Sir Akeros Alderan Algorn Akeros is Soreka's younger brother and is the second-born child of the fifth generation of the Algorn Family. The two brothers share opposing views on a lot of things, especially the Holy Light. Akeros is a Paladin of the Silver Hand and is considered one of the Light's more zealous followers. This rhetoric of preaching and praying Soreka finds immensely annoying, but their joint blood is enough for them to see past their differences. Maeriya Algorn-Vayne Maeriya is one of Soraka's cousins, though he considers her more of a sister. The two grew up together and have a very close bond. She is one of the few people that Soreka still feels genuine care for, despite his Undead state. Jastle "Bloodbane" Algorn Misc Commendations Soreka has served with the military for some time and as such has earned several medals. Trivia Soreka's theme songs are: * Soldiers ''by Otherwise * ''When Winter Comes by Miracle of Sound * Not Gonna Die by Skillet In life, Soreka's eyes were a deep forest green. Now, like many Death Knights, his eye sockets are empty save for the blue glow. With this effect, Soreka also sees in a sort of Infrared like Demon Hunters. Soreka is one of only six Knights of House Relindor. Soreka is technically the patriarch of the Algorn family. Soreka is completely incapable of feeling love and romantic affections. He has a track record of attempting to negotiate with Pirates. Soreka is a skilled bomb-smith and has created several variations of copper-shelled fragmentation and magical grenades along with a torpedo. Soreka has a severe case of arachnophobia. To this day Soreka carries the insignia he was given when he joined the Brotherhood of Lordain. Soreka has been trained heavily in swordplay and is an adept marksman with rifles, crossbows, bows and some throwing weapons including axes and darts. This page is under heavy construction and will be for some time. If you suspect any foul play of Horde Saboteurs please inform send a letter to Sergeant Soreka Blackblood, First Regiment; Stormwind Guard at the Command Center in Old Town. King's Honor!Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Death Knights Category:Stormwind Army Category:Human Category:Stormwind Guard Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:Knights Category:Soldiers Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Grand Alliance